


The Time Blaine Came Out to His Parents

by escritoralove



Series: The First Times in Kurt and Blaines Relationships [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, blaine comes out to his parents, early klaine, kurt meets blaines parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all and it also includes the time they meet Kurt as Blaines boyfriend<br/>I dont own glee and English is not my first language</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Blaine Came Out to His Parents

-What happens Blaine, you can tell us everything sweetie-said Pamela  
Michael can’t think of anything bad happening at his 14 year old son. He was the best kid, studious, quiet, and responsible  
-Just say it, we will love you the same-said Pamela  
Michael saw how Blaine looked at Cooper and Cooper nodded  
-Mom, Dad, I’m gay-he said  
Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his son  
-What?-said Pamela  
-I think is self-explanatory-said Cooper  
-Blaine, where did you get that from?-said Michael ignoring Cooper  
-It’s who I am-said Blaine-I like boys the way I should like girls  
-No-said Michael-That’s a phase  
-It doesn’t change anything-said Blaine-I'm still the same  
-My son is not gay-Michael said still in shock  
-He is-said Cooper-And you are being incredibly cruel  
Blaine just left the room and they heard his door shut closed  
-Very well handled-said Cooper looking at them bad  
-He’s not gay-said Michael  
-He is-said Pamela-Please just don’t say that again  
That night dinner was quiet. Michael knew this was a phase, his perfect son would marry a women and have children and be a lawyer or a doctor as he always had imagined  
That year he got beaten up. Michael knew that would happen but he still felt his chest tighten when he saw him in the hospital bed.  
-He shouldn’t have gone with a boy-he said  
-Please not now-said Pamela crying and hugging him  
-He will go to Dalton just like I did and my father did. I told you a public school will do not good look at Cooper  
-Just protect him-said Pamela-And dont let him hear what you just said to me  
Blaine enrolled in Dalton the next school year and Michael relaxed. He knew his son would be alright at Dalton.  
When they invited the parents to go and see how their sons were at Dalton, Pamela insisted on it being a surprise for Blaine. Michael looked how excited she looked and followed her plan  
They were sat down at the largest room at Dalton and several speeches were made.  
-And now-said the director-Here we have the Warblers who have won the sectionals and regionals this year under the leadership of Blaine Anderson, the youngest leader we have ever had.  
All the parents clapped and Pamela looked at him. Michael didn't know he was in the Warblers  
The Warblers started the harmonies and soon Blaine joined singing the lead. They sang 3 songs with the choreography and they received a standing ovation. They all bowed and they saw Blaine smile like he never had.  
-So here we have Blaine Anderson to talk about it  
Blaine shook his head but the Warblers pushed him at the front  
-Well, hello. Some of you might know how this works but for the ones they don’t know we don’t have a director, the students form a council with some of the older students that decide by auditions who sings the solos and then work on choreography. That’s all-he said looking at the director  
-Thank you, Blaine. Now all the students can go and see his parents  
Michael stopped Pamela from getting up  
-Did you know about this?  
-Yeah  
-Why didn’t you tell me?  
-I told you, you just didn’t listen to me  
Pamela stood up and walked towards her son, hugging him. Michael went behind her and stood there in silence  
-I see you adapted well to the school-said Pamela  
-All of them are really friendly, I like it here  
-Does that mean you don’t miss me?  
-I miss you, mom-he said smiling-I just enjoy my time here  
-That makes us so happy-she said-Do you have any friend?  
-Yes, all the Warblers but especially Wes and Trent-he said showing his mother where they where  
-I miss you in home-she said-I miss cooking for you  
-I miss your food. Here they make us eat vegetables all the time  
-That’s healthy. Any sport?  
-I created the fight club. To defend ourselves-he said-It has been a hit in Dalton  
-Come to see us more, okay?-she said kissing him in the cheek when a bell ringued  
Blaine just nodded  
-I love you, my little boy  
-I love you too  
Michael went outside the building and remembered his time there  
-Hey Anderson-Michael looked behind him and saw Montgomery, one of his Dalton friends  
-Hey Montgomery  
-Here is my child, Wes, you might have seen him singing. He is in the Warblers council  
-Hello, a pleasure to meet you-Wes said smiling  
-I saw your kid singing lead. He has talent  
-He does-said Michael smiling  
-Hopefully we will meet again soon  
-Hopefully-he said politely  
Michael went to the car and saw Pamela there, waiting for him  
She was quiet the whole way to their house.  
-What happens?-said Michael  
Pamela ignored him and went to their bedroom  
-Pam-he said following her  
He saw her seating in their bed crying  
-What happens?  
-He’s our son, Mike, why can’t you love him like I do? I saw the happiness in his eyes when he was singing and all the parents stood up but I also saw the fear when he saw us there. I don’t want that for my kids  
-I love Blaine, Pamela  
-You just stood there and didn’t say anything  
-I don’t know how to talk to him.  
-He like football, he created a club at Dalton, where you studied. Other parents were telling them anecdotes. You just stood there  
-I’m sorry. I had the future planned for him and he broke all my plans. I don’t know how to talk to him  
-Well then get his car fixed and I will give it to him so he can come here and see us, okay?  
-Yeah  
Michael went out, driving his son’s car to Lima. He liked a garage and he didn’t mind the two hour drive.  
-Hello-said a man  
-Hi  
-Let’s see what happens to this car  
He knew Burt Hummel was one of the best mechanics in the zone.  
Michael saw a kid with extravagant clothes enter the garage and come next to Burt  
-Hello-he said politely  
-Hi-said Michael smiling  
-Dad-he said  
-What?  
-I need money  
-For what?  
-Food-he said  
-Take it from my studio  
-Okay-the boy walked toward a door and he saw how all the mechanics talked to him on the way  
-I can fix it for tomorrow. I need to replace a part of it  
-Do you think I could do it with my son?  
-Well, my son knows how to do it. You can look it up the internet. It shouldn’t be difficult  
-Can you sell me the piece?  
-Of course  
Michael saw the kid leave the garage and go inside a big car and leave. He wondered how Burt’s relationship with his kid was.  
-Here you have it  
Michael payed for it and went back home  
-Is it fixed?  
-No-Michael said-I’m going to fix it with Blaine  
-That’s good.  
That plan didn’t work out neither. They still didn’t find anything to talk about.  
One day his son came home from Dalton with a smile in his face  
-How are you?-said Pamela  
-Fine-he said still smiling and went upstairs  
-He’s in love-said Pamela  
-No he isn’t  
-I tell you  
Blaine was always happy and Pamela just had to ask him when they were having dinner  
-So what’s his name?  
Both father and son choked up on their food  
-Mom-he said  
-You almost choked us-said Michael  
-It’s not my fault you are babies. Tell us-Blaine blushed-His name?-insisted Pamela  
-Kurt  
-He has a surname-said Pamela  
-Hummel, Kurt Hummel  
-And?  
-We are dating  
-Aw, for how long?  
-A month  
-Can we meet him?  
-Em  
-Have you met his parents?  
-Yes  
-So we want to meet him-said Pamela excited  
-No you don’t-said Blaine  
-We do  
-You do, Dad don’t so no  
-Who said I didn’t want to meet him?-said Michael  
-Let’s talk about other things  
Finally Pamela convinced his son. They were waiting for them in the couch. Pamela was spying on the window  
-Come here-she said  
Michael went to her and they saw his son reassuring him with a smile. They walked towards the door and Pamela and he went back to the sofa  
-We are here  
Both of them stood up  
-Hello-said Pamela-Nice to meet you  
-You too-said Kurt smiling  
-Hello-said Michael  
-Hello, sir-he saw how much the kid changed in a year.  
-Lets go to the living room  
They both sat down in the same sofa keeping a distance from each other but not much.  
-Do you go to Dalton?-said Pamela  
-Yes-he said  
-Are you in the warblers?-asked Michael  
-Yes  
-Do you live in Westerville?  
-No, I live in Lima  
-Isn’t Lima far from Dalton  
-It’s the only private school-said Kurt  
-That’s true-said Pamela-I’ll go get something to drink and eat, you stay here and talk  
Pamela left and they both looked at her leaving  
-You like football?  
-No sir  
-I guess you like singing  
-Yeah  
Pamela went back to the living room and saw them in silence  
-I guess you are Burt Hummel’s son? From the garage  
-Yes, I am  
-Well we have a mechanic in the family that’s always handful-she says  
All of them laughed and smiled  
The evening kept going with questions until they got to childhood stories  
-I just realized I get to tell you about Blaine when he was a kid  
-No you don’t  
-Let her-said Kurt-My father did the same  
-But that was funny  
-Not for me-Kurt said  
Blaine crossed his arms and pouted  
Kurt smiled and Blaine did the same  
-So he was like 3 years old and he walks towards the kitchen. The next thing we know his hair is full of ketchup and he said it’s like dads  
-So the gel comes from a long time ago-said Kurt  
-Shut up-he said-I already told you I look like medusa without it  
-No you don’t. You just don’t know how to style it  
-Not all of us like having 3 kilos of hair spray in the hair  
-Because it’s best to have 5 kilos of hair gel  
The both looked at each other and then smiled  
When Kurt left Blaine went with him toward the door and walked him to his car. They saw them talking and then hugging before he left  
Blaine entered the house again and Pamela looked at him  
-Was everything right? Did we do something wrong?  
Blaine just hugged her  
-Thank you for everything mom  
Michael smiled and Blaine looked at him  
-Thank you dad  
Michael smiled and Blaine went upstairs. Maybe it wasn't that difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Any error you see tell me so i can correct it. Hope you like it.


End file.
